loc_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Abilities(Remnants)
The following are divine abilites which can be taken by player Gods. This is not an exaustive list. If you come up with an ability you would like to take, run it by the rest of us in the OOC thread! ' Battle Born' - Forged in conflict, tempered with blood, your god has mastered strife. Your god gains +1 to both its attack and defense scores. Predator '- There is only the hunt, only the next opponent, the next fight. Your god stalks battlefields, and their renown strikes fear into those they challenge. Your god gains +2 to its attack score. '''Stalwart '- Against the onslaught of your opponents, you stand unphased. Your god gains +2 to its defense score. 'Hearty '- Arrows are nothing to you, swords are as water, and those who rise against you lack the stamina to overcome. You god gains a +2 to its hit points. ''' Divine Beauty - You are beautiful and terrible to behold. Wars are fought over your smallest of favors, mortals enslave themselves to you willingness, and even gods compete for your smile. When defending, you may choose to swap your attack and defense scores. Canceled if the opponent has the Aberrant Ability. Aberrant '- One look at you drives mortals mad, and even gods can scarcely endure the pure otherness you represent. Few books mention you, and those are vile tomes often burned or hidden in the darkness layers of secrecy. When attacking, you may choose to force your opponent to swap their attack and defense scores. Canceled if the opponent has the Divine Beauty Ability. '''Trickster '- Unreliable, unpredictable, and unknowable. Only the foolish think they understand you. When attacking, you may choose to swap your attack and defense scores. Cannot be paired with either Divine Beauty or Aberrant. '''Tireless - When others grow weary and falter, you endure. Your god recovers from battle one day sooner (minimum one day recovery). Healer '- Once a week, your god may reduce the battle recovery period for another god by one day (minimum one day recovery). '''Eternal '- You are more patient than mountains, more certain than time, more constant that the sun. When you engage in combat, you increase your opponents recovery period by one day. 'Cowardly '- He who runs away, lives. When fleeing from combat, you cannot be attacked by the same opponents for the rest of the turn. 'Lord of (Domain) '- No longer does your god merely oversee a domain, they embody it. Being Lord of their Domain allows a god to channel 2AP towards Actions involving that Domain instead of 1. When taking this ability, your god’s physical form should change to indicate its embodiment of the selected domain. This ability can be taken multiple times, but each time you must pick a separate Domain that you control. ''' Master of (Portfolio) - Your god binds with a portfolio; one becomes the other. Being Master of their Portfolio allows a god to channel 2AP towards Actions involving that Portfolio instead of 1. When taking this ability, your god’s physical form should change to indicate its embodiment of the selected portfolio. This ability can be taken multiple times, but each time you must pick a separate Portfolio that you control. ' Patron of (Sphere)' - You become more intimately tied to your sphere of influences. Being a Patron to their Sphere allows a god to channel 2AP towards Actions involving that Sphere instead of 1. When taking this ability, your god’s physical form should change to indicate its embodiment of the selected Sphere. This ability can be taken multiple times, but each time you must pick a separate Sphere that you control. ' God of (Creatures)' - Your god establishes a covenant with a group of creatures or people. This can only be taken once. The race and god are imbued with the essence of the other, causing the god to take on a similar appearance to the race, and vice versa. That race becomes the god's eyes and ears in the world: this ability allows the god to learn and know things from the race as if the race itself were an Agent. (It is still possible for the race to keep secrets from the god, for RP reasons). ' World-Maker' - Your god has carved the pillars of the earth, has told the oceans where to go, has named the stars and called them forth by name. The cost of Mold Land actions are reduced by 1 for your god (mountains, small lakes, etc can be created for free). ' Progenitor '- Your god has made those things which walk upon the earth, crawl below, fly above, and swim in the waters. The cost of Shape Life actions are reduced by 1 for your god (horses, lions, griffons, etc can be created for free) ' Source of Life' - It is from you that life flows: when you are pleased, crops are abundant, but when your ire has been earned, drought will plague the land. The cost of Nourish/Harm Land actions are reduced by 1 for your god. ' Friend to Mortals' - The thinking races live and die by the grace or wrath of your your god. The cost of Bless/Curse Life actions are reduced by 1 for your god. ' Law-Giver' - The laws of the universe are recorded by your hand, and subject to your will. The cost of Command actions are reduced by 1 for your god. ' Shepherd of Mortals' - Under your subtle guidance, kingdoms rise and fall and mortals are guided to their ultimate fate. The cost of Guide Life actions are reduced by 1 for your god. ' Eternal Scholar' - There are few who understand the underpinnings of existence as you do, for you are the one to call forth new things unthought of before. The cost of Form Concept actions are reduced by 1 for your god (the minimum AP expenditure requirement for claiming new portfolios and domains is not reduced). ' Supreme Artisan' - Let others play with mud: your god’s skill lies with producing only the finest works from the best materials, things of power and beauty. The cost of Forge Object actions are reduced by 1 for your god. ' Promoter '- Those seeking greatness pray that you will bless them with fame and power. The cost of Ascend Being actions are reduced by 1 for your god. ' Farseer '- You are inherently observant, and know the ways of creation. When an Action is performed on the same plane as you are on, or on the Mortal Plane, you are aware of it, as well as the immediate agent that performed the action (but not the ultimate source of power). However, actions can be cloaked from your sight at the cost of 1 extra AP. This power is canceled against those with the Shadow-Hidden ability. ' Shadow-Hidden' - Your presence is a mere scent on the wind, a twinkle of light. When present, other gods know that an action has occurred, but do not know who has done it, and those gods not present do not even have an inkling of its occurrence unless it directly affected something that they directly control. The Shadow-Hidden can choose to make their actions public. This power is canceled against those with the Farseer ability. ' Many-faced' - You can appear to be whoever or whatever you desire: provided you do not spend more than 1AP while in disguise, you can fool someone into thinking that you are someone or something else. ' Incarnate' - Allows a god to create a unique shard: when sending that shard to a plane that is barred to the god, the shard can enter regardless of restrictions. However, this shard suffers normal shardic limitations (see the section on Shards for more information). This ability can be taken multiple times, creating a new unique shard each time. ' Fragmented Consciousness' - Shards which are physically at a battle do not impose their normal combat penalty Flaws Not all Gods are perfect; Some gods exhibit Flaws. Flaws may be taken in place of abilities, but always have purely negative effects. Pick Flaws only if you wish to RP a character with that particular condition. As they represent a willful handicap of power, Flaws may be swapped for a positive ability as a one time effect. 'Latent Divinity ': You possess a divine potential, but are not yet divine. Your god is considered a single Mortal Agent for all relevant game-mechanics except AP Expenditure. This means you are essentially abniscient, do not gain Footholds from Control, and are unable to break the fundamental laws of reality. Category:Rules(Remnants)